robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hydra
Hydra was a large box shaped robot competed from Series 5 to Series 7. The first Hydra had a flipper as its main weapon. For Series 6 onwards, the flipper was remodelled into a flipping arm and a sledgehammer was added. In this form, it greatly resembled former competitor Mortis. Hydra did not enjoy great success in most of its wars, but reached the heat final of Series 6, and came second in the third Tag Team Terror tournament. Like many Robot Wars competitors, the Hydra team entered Techno Games. The team entered a weaponless Hydra and renamed it Bugs Buggy, due to this robot having a toy rabbit on the front of the robot with a steering wheel. Bugs Buggy was entered in the football tournament and was teamed with Mighty Mouse. Since Robot Wars, Hydra was bought by Team Cylon, who renamed themselves to Team Hydra after purchasing the robot. It is still fighting today, and the team have also bought S.M.I.D.S.Y., Dantomkia and a very dilapidated Wheely Big Cheese, which they are in the process of rebuilding. Robot History Series 5 Hydra started off with a challenge, by fighting seeded robot Spawn Again. A series of flips from Spawn Again were countered with efficient self-rights by Hydra. However, the impacts against the arena floor seemed to break something inside Hydra, and it broke down. It was thrown across the arena by Sir Killalot and then pitted by Matilda. Series 6 Back for the Sixth Wars with a newly incorporated hammer, Hydra's first round battle was again with a seeded robot, this time Dominator 2. Hydra started out well. overturning Axe-C-Dent 2, immobilising it before flipping Dominator 2 over a few times. However, the veteran robot easily self-righted. Sumpthing then became immobilised allowing Hydra to slip through to the next round along with Dominator 2. Hydra's heat semi-final was thought to be very evenly matched against similarly-designed Comengetorix, but Hydra dominated the battle, pushing Comengetorix around the arena and due to the floor being slippery with hydraulic fluid, Comengetorix couldn't get any traction. Hydra overturned Comengetorix a several times and getting it on the arena wall at one stage. Again Comengetorix recovered, but its flipping arm broke off in the process. When it came to the last 10 seconds of the bout, Comengetorix managed to get its axe into Hydra's inner workings and have a tug-of war towards the flames but the fight ended. The judges decided that Hydra had won the fight after being the more agressive. The heat final was again against the seeded Dominator 2 who Hydra flipped a few times but, as had been the case earlier on in the heat, Dominator 2 recovered every time. Dominator 2 managed to land its axe on Hydra's top panels, causing holes to spread. The fight went to a third judges decision and the judges awarded the fight to Dominator 2, eliminating Hydra from the Sixth Wars. Extreme 2 In Robot Wars Extreme 2, Hydra fought in the Tag-Team Terror alongside Barbaric Response and faced Velocirippa and Mighty Mouse in their first round. Hydra and Velocirippa were the first two out but Velocirippa broke down and Hydra pushed it onto the flame pit. Mighty Mouse zoomed in to try and get their teammate off the flame pit but they ended up getting stuck together instead. Whilst Velocirippa was getting counted out, Barbaric Response flipped Mighty Mouse all over the arena and then Hydra pushed it down the pit earning them a place in the next round. In their semi-final bout, they faced X-Terminator & Mini Morg. Hydra and X-Terminator were the first two out. X-Terminator landed one axe blow on Hydra before Hydra flipped X-Terminator into Dead Metal who sliced into its scoop. X-Terminator ran off to tag its team-mate Mini Morg and Hydra tagged Barbaric Response who flipped Mini Morg over but due to its shape, it rolled back on its wheels and then it tagged X-Terminator to come out again. This time, X-Terminator managed to get Hydra's partner into Dead Metal and again Barbaric Response tagged Hydra and from then on, it was the opposing team taking on Hydra. Hydra flipped and slammed Mini Morg all over the place before flipping it into Growler who dragged it out of the CPZ and it broke down resulting in Refbot counting it out. Hydra and Barbaric Response then ganged up on X-Terminator for the rest of the fight. Hydra and Barbaric Response went through to the final as Growler had put Mini Morg down the pit. The Final saw them taking on Bulldog Breed and Robochicken, again Hydra was the first out of the team to come out in the opening moment of the fight along with Bulldog Breed. Bulldog Breed flipped Hydra over where it tried to but couldn't self-right. Barbaric Response quickly came out of the corner attacking Bulldog Breed, but Bulldog Breed recovered and then Barbaric Response flipped Hydra back on its wheels only for it to be overturned once again. Barbaric Response was shoved back into its corner and attacked by Robochicken, and Refbot then counted Hydra out elliminating them from the competion. Mr Psycho then came in giving Hydra a huge wallop and then put it out of its misery into the pit. Series 7 Hydra went up against Gravity, Thor, and Hodaf the Bad in its first round. Hydra was fairly unlucky in this battle as it was targeted by Gravity. Hydra flew through the air several times because of the Dutch machine's high pressure flipper. Part of the arena wall was crushed when Gravity flipped Hydra in a CPZ and Hydra landed on the arena wall. Gravity threw Hydra into a camera outside of the arena before cease was called on the remaining three machines since the arena was no longer deemed to be safe. The battle went to a judges decision, but Hydra was already considered eliminated because it had already been flipped out of the arena. Gravity and Thor advanced. Hydra also made an appearance in one of the Special Events happening throughout the series, namely "The Axe Attack" where it fought Kat 3 and Iron Awe 2.1. It was the overall aggressive in the fight hammering away and attacking Iron Awe 2.1 as Kat 3 broke down and was counted out. It also attacked the house robots flipping Shunt over and teaming up with Iron Awe 2.1 on Cassius Chrome. Hydra then unfortunatly drove over the pit, activated by Refbot as it descended, and was eliminated. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 5 Robot History *Series 1-4: Did not enter *Series 5: Heat, Round 1 *Series 6: Heat Final *Series 7: Heat, Round 1 Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots from Oxfordshire Category:Robots that debuted in Series 5 Category:Robots with Hammers